


Yours to Command

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place and person may be unexpected, but that can be all to the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours to Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balancing Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120593) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 



Draco adjusted the narrow mask across his face once more. He was using a spell to disguise himself far more thoroughly than the mask could, but it was traditional (if uncomfortable) to wear one here.

Idly he wondered how many other wizards and witches at this masquerade ball were going to similar lengths for concealment. Not too many, he supposed. He had chosen to do so because of the costume he wore, which would give away just a little too much. Of course it wasn't _necessary_ to have worn tight black leather with a whip curling at his side, but there was always the hope of meeting some compatible sub. Draco was tired of Muggle sex clubs, and the one wizarding establishment in London that catered to his sort was too stuffy for words.

In fact – _there_. An anticipatory smile spread over Draco's face as he took in the sight of a braided leather collar tight around a slim pale neck. The witch had her back to Draco so that her face was not visible, but as she gestured to the person dancing beside her, he saw a cuff of the same leather around her wrist. He set his drink down on the windowsill next to which he'd been standing, and headed to intercept the dancing couple, cutting in smoothly.

"Do those really mean what they imply?" he asked, leaning close to murmur in the witch's ear and indicating the cuffs.

She wore a domino mask too, but her voice sounded familiar when she said in return, "Yes. Does your whip?"

"It does." Draco halted as the music changed to a slower, quieter tune. "Come with me."

The witch followed as he left the dance floor, skirting knots of chatting people to step out onto a balcony through a pair of French doors. There was another couple there already, but they were clearly preoccupied with each other.

"I'm impressed that you dared to dress this way," the witch said. "The whip, especially. It's more obvious than my costume."

Draco touched her bright red hair, silky-soft under his fingers. "I find it – difficult – to meet potential partners," he admitted. "Discretion is very important to me. This seemed a good chance."

"I have the same problem." She stood still as Draco cupped her chin. "I've tried training with Muggle dominants, but I'd prefer to be with a wizard... if he's the right one."

"Perhaps I could be?" Draco brushed his thumb over her lips, which opened to his touch.

"Perhaps," she said against his fingers. "But I don't go home with anyone whose name I don't know. You have my word that I won't reveal it as long as you have the same courtesy."

She knew what she wanted, obviously. It might be a mistake to trust her, but Draco could see the pulse beating in her throat against the collar, and the blood stirred in his groin. He wanted her. He decided to take the risk. Since he was still in disguise, if she reacted badly to his recognisable name, he could pretend to have been lying.

"You first," he temporised.

"Ginny," she said.

" _Weasley?_ " Draco managed not to gape, but it had to be, with that red hair.

She tilted her head proudly. "Yes. And you?"

"Draco. Malfoy." He heard her gasp, but she didn't step back or shriek or otherwise indicate surprise, much less horror.

"Well," was all Ginny said, in a thoughtful tone, "You _do_ know what you're doing, right? Because I'm looking for someone who can truly dominate in the bedroom, but doesn't expect me to be submissive elsewhere."

"I can accept that," Draco said, bemused but a little relieved. Knowing her identity hadn't lessened his attraction, rather the reverse. "So. Shall we try this? I'm assuming you came here alone tonight."

Ginny shook her head. "But just with friends. I'll tell them that I met someone so they won't worry, and then – I'm yours to command."

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Draco/Ginny, masquerade. A prequel to "Balancing Act."


End file.
